


A Still-Expanding Universe

by yekoc



Category: Jupiter Ascending
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yekoc/pseuds/yekoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even back on Earth, Jupiter finds there are more revelations to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Still-Expanding Universe

“I want,” says Caine, haltingly, “can I—”. He’s mumbling it into her neck, thumbs running back and forth along the line where her jeans press into the skin of her stomach, edging lower.

They’re in another of his abandoned buildings, the first chance they’ve had to spend time together in a week, the first night they’ve had on Earth. Jupiter knows that that means hours to take things slow—if she wanted to. But any chance of that went out the window when she got there and saw Caine waiting for her on the ledge, wings spread out wide and welcoming. He'd caught her as she tumbled towards him in her new boots, laughing, and kissed her hard, and it's just minutes later but here they are, shirtless and breathless, and Jupiter _wants_.

“Fuck, yes,” she says, laughing. She unbuttons her jeans and pushes them down, kicking and tugging to get them off when they catch around her ankles. Caine has stepped back from her body and is watching her across the slight space between them, and it takes Jupiter surging back towards him, leaning up to kiss him and bringing his big hands down to span her waist before he moves again in response.

His fingers edge lower, finding her underwear and skimming over them, still tentative. It’s frustrating and almost painfully good, and Jupiter shifts her hips towards him, urging. Caine hooks a finger inside the elastic, then pauses. His mouth is open against her shoulder, breath coming fast and hot on her skin.

“Fuck,” Jupiter says, breaking, “Caine, c’mon,” and she can hear the frustration in her voice, cringing a little. It works, though, Caine snapping back into a action like she’s flipped a switch, biting once at her shoulder where his mouth was paused before he sinks to the ground in front of her.

“Oh,” Jupiter lets out, and when her hands go to Caine’s hair, more to steady herself than anything else, he whines a little, leaning into it. And then his fingers are dipping inside her underwear, finding where she’s hot and wet. He rubs across her, slow and aching, then pulls back and puts his wet fingers to his lips, eyes on hers. It feels like a question, even if he hasn’t asked one out loud, and Jupiter nods in response, watches wide-eyed as he slides his fingers into his mouth and tastes her. He whines again, a small, wanting noise, and Jupiter strokes through his hair.

“Caine,” she says again. She feels like she did when they first stepped out of the window together, back at the beginning of everything—like he’s going somewhere she’s never been before and she can’t help but follow. There’s something growing in his noises, the hunger in his eyes, the way she’s looking down at her own hands as they push him back towards her—it makes her stomach hollow out, like flying.

“Caine,” again, and this time he pulls down her underwear carefully and follows where her hands are guiding him, pressing his face to her soaked cunt. When he pauses again, just stops there, Jupiter wants to scream. She can feel his breath on her, the roughness of his beard against her thighs where she shaved this morning, careful and hoping during her shower. Jupiter thinks, insanely, that she could come just from this, even though he’s not _doing_ anything. She’s had boyfriends who wanted her to ask for this, wanted to tease her until she begged, and that was fun, but this isn’t the same. Caine’s eyes are closed and the muscles stand out in his back and shoulders and he’s asking for something, but it’s not that.

“What is it?” Jupiter asks, tugging a little so that he’ll look up at her, open his eyes. When he does they’re big and golden and pleading. _Oh_ , Jupiter thinks, flying again.

“Is this what you want?” she asks, testing. Caine nods. “No,” she says, quietly, “you have to tell me.” She rubs a thumb over the shell of his ear. “You have to tell me what you want.”

Caine closes his eyes and she thinks about telling him to open them but—maybe later, maybe when she’s sure. “I want—” he tries. She waits. “I want to eat you out,” he says, low and desperate, and Jupiter’s hit with a burst of warmth that’s half tenderness, half jagged want.

“Okay,” she says, “you can do that,” but when he tries to bury his face in her again she stops him, pulls him back up. “And,” she says, checking, “did you want me to make you ask?”

Caine nods, desperate, and Jupiter smiles at him, going for warm and reassuring. Inside it feels more like she’s landed on yet another planet that she didn't know was there. 

“Say it,” she says, and he does.

“Good boy,” she tries, feeling almost ridiculous, but as soon as she says it Caine moans out loud and shudders, then licks into her like it’s everything he’s ever wanted. His fingers follow his tongue, broad and big, and Jupiter cries out, back on the startling edge of coming almost immediately. Caine is shaking a little still but his tongue and fingers are sure and skilled and it’s just minutes before Jupiter is tightening around him in waves, shocked at how long it lasts for.

She cards through his hair with shuddering fingers as he pulls back from her, reluctant and wide-eyed. 

“Oh fuck,” Jupiter says, “oh fuck, that was so good, Caine. You were so good,” and he surges forward again, this time to rest his head in the crook of her hip, eyes shut.

“Thank you,” he says, into her skin, and when she says, “look at me when you say that,” still half-guessing, he makes a noise in his throat and does.

“Thank you,” he says again.

“Thank you for what?” Jupiter asks, almost as a joke. It doesn’t feel like a joke when Caine bites his lip, hesitating, and then pushes out, “Thank you for letting me eat you out.” It makes another wave of arousal sweep through her, so much sooner after coming than she’s used to, so hard it almost scares her. 

“Well,” she says, trying to find her way back to familiar ground, “you were amazing at it, jesus—do you, can I?”

“Anything you want,” Caine says, looking down, and Jupiter looks at him kneeling, the line of his broad back, his wings, his fucking wings, half-spread, fluttering in little tremors, and suddenly the planet they’ve found themselves on feels like the only one she wants. 

“You’ve been so good,” she says, and Caine’s wings flex suddenly at the sound of her voice. “So good for me. Do you want to come?”

Caine nods, and Jupiter lets herself laugh, but this time it’s low and it’s for Caine, not because of him. 

“Oh no,” she says, “I thought we already figured this out. You gotta tell me, Caine, say it—”

“I want to come, please, your Majesty,” he says in a rush, and Jupiter wants that too, wants to see it happen. So she tells him that, makes him unzip his jeans and wrap his hand around his big, gorgeous cock right in front of her and come for her.

He says “thank you” when he does, a litany— _thankyouthankyouthankyou _—that he moans out into her skin, face pressed into her hips again like he needs to be there, her hands cupping his head. It goes on and on, leaving him shaking, and when he’s done Jupiter pulls him up to sit beside her on the nearby windowsill. Being at the same height for once feels important, somehow, and it means that Caine can find a new place for his head, on her shoulder this time, and she can lean into his warm, powerful body and breathe, guiding them both back closer to Earth.__


End file.
